


That First Night

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: It all started when a shadowhunter complimented a warlock...Prompt: You had an assigned seat next to them at a wedding for a mutual friend.





	That First Night

Lorenzo was having a lot more fun than he had intended at the wedding of his former arch nemesis and the Head of the New York Institute. He guessed after an invitation to this special moment he should refer to them as Magnus and Alec, but old habits die hard in Lorenzo’s world. The ceremony was one full of love and joy, although if anyone were to ask, Lorenzo would deny there were tears in his eyes. Their first dance had been to one of his favorite songs, but his bitterness over the music wouldn’t overtake the fun he was having. As an upbeat song started playing, he twirled the little warlock, Madzie, around in a circle. He couldn’t help but smile widely as her childish giggles reverberated over the music.

“You have got some moves,” Lorenzo complimented her, leaning to her level. He was moving his hips back and forth when he heard a deep voice behind him.

“She’s not the only one who’s got some moves,” the flirty voice said. Lorenzo stood back up, turning to face the owner of the voice. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he saw a vaguely familiar face.

“A shadowhunter complimenting a warlock…” Lorenzo tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. The man shook his head slightly before extending a hand out to the warlock.

“Andrew Underhill,” he said, nodding his head at his offered hand. Lorenzo squinted slightly as Andrew smiled at him. Throwing caution to the wind, he grasped Andrew’s hand in his own.

“Lorenzo Rey,” he replied, squeezing his hand a bit harder. His eyes widened in surprise as Andrew’s other hand came to cover the back of his.

“It’s a pleasure,” Andrew said, beaming at Lorenzo with the most breathtaking smile the warlock had ever seen. Lorenzo couldn’t stop a beaming smile from overtaking his face as well.

“Underhill, Lorenzo, come dance with me!” The two men turned towards Madzie as she squealed and grabbed their joined hands in hers. Neither of them had realized they were still holding hands, but they didn’t seem to care as Madzie held onto them. Madzie gripped their hands tighter, pushing her legs off the ground so the duo could swing her back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Their ears were filled with bright, happy music and equally bright, happy giggles from the warlock.

“Madzie, it’s time for Catarina to bring you home,” Alec interrupted them, raising an eyebrow at their joined hands. Andrew quickly let go, lacing his hands behind his back as he noticed his boss in front of him. Lorenzo straightened as well as Madzie clung to his leg. He chuckled softly and placed his hand on her back, lowering himself down to her level.

“All the good little warlocks go to sleep when their mother’s tell them to, Madzie,” he reasoned, snapping his fingers as a small amount of yellow magic conjured a tiny stuffed kitten. Madzie pulled it to her chest, kissing Lorenzo on the cheek before leading Alec over to her mother. When Lorenzo stood back up, he felt a hand on his lower back and turned his head to see Andrew still next to him.

“I think we’re at the same table. Did you want to sit? Maybe talk a little?” Lorenzo nodded slowly, letting the shadowhunter lead them to a table in the back corner of the large room. A small smile found its way back to Lorenzo’s lips when Andrew instinctively pulled his chair out, gesturing for Lorenzo to take a seat. When he sat down, he eyed the man across from him as he took a long sip from his champagne glass. Magnus had impeccable taste in alcohol and it showed. The bubbles tickled his throat and he watched Andrew take a seat across from him.

“Madzie called you Underhill…” Lorenzo commented earning a laugh from the shadowhunter. He took a gulp of his champagne, nodding his head.

“I don’t think she knows my first name. Alec really only calls me by my last and it kind of stuck around the Institute.” Lorenzo finished off his glass, gesturing to a waiter for another. He nodded his head slowly, analyzing the man in front of him.

“I think Andrew suits you better,” he concluded. A large smile crossed Andrew’s lips once again as he moved his chair just a little closer to their knees were brushing at the slightest movement.

“So, Lorenzo, tell me a story,” Andrew requested, resting his hands on his thighs as the warm buzz of champagne flowed through his veins. Lorenzo tilted his head questioningly, waiting for specifics. “A story? You must have tons. You’re a warlock so you’ve probably been alive a lot longer than I ever will be. Tell me the first story that pops into your head!” Lorenzo took another long sip of his drink before placing it down and clapping his hands together.

“Okay, let me tell you about John Singer Sargent…” Andrew let out a loud laugh as he leaned closer to Lorenzo.

“The portrait artist?” Lorenzo smiled in surprise and delight that Andrew knew who he was speaking of.

“That very one. John had this obsession with my hair…”

* * *

A few hours later and Lorenzo wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of hearing Andrew’s laugh. The deep baritone resonated through his chest each time it rang through the air. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder now, Andrew leaning just barely into Lorenzo. Their thighs were pressed against each other and Lorenzo focused on the warmth that radiated from Andrew’s body.

“And then Raj ran headfirst into a tree right in front of the Seelie Queen.” Lorenzo barely listened to the story Andrew was telling as he was too focused on the lonely couple left on the dance floor. He watched as Magnus and Alec whispered to each other, holding onto waists and shoulders like their lives depended on it.

“They are really something special,” Lorenzo commented, noticing that Andrew was staring in his direction after he ended his story.

“You know, when Alec walked back down that aisle at his first wedding to choose Magnus, I felt the whole shadow world change,” Andrew began, flipping his hand over on his thigh, his palm facing upwards now. Lorenzo stared down at it before glancing back up at Andrew. In a quick moment of decision, he slid his hand over to rest on top of Andrew’s, their fingers intertwining lightly. They peered back over to the newlywed couple, sitting in silence for a moment before Lorenzo broke it.

“I’ve been alive a very long time and I never thought I’d be invited to a wedding between a downworlder and a shadowhunter,” Lorenzo remarked, squeezing Andrew’s hand a bit tighter. He glanced around the room, noticing the only guests left were the Consul’s daughter and her half-seelie girlfriend, Alec’s mother, beaming with pride as she dabbed her eyes with another pile of tissues, and the couple of the hour. He glanced toward Andrew and before he could speak, the other man was standing up letting go of Lorenzo’s hand, much to his dismay.

“It’s late… I’ll walk you to the front,” Andrew said, leading Lorenzo through the ops center.

“Warlock’s need an escort to get out of the Institute?” Lorenzo guessed, his skin feeling uncomfortably cool at the loss of contact.

“A gentleman always walks his date to the door, haven’t you heard?” Andrew teased, opening the doors and guiding Lorenzo out the front steps. Once they reached the last stair, Lorenzo turned towards the shadowhunter. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes from roaming down to the pink lips in front of him when he noticed Andrew’s tongue darted out to wet them. Lorenzo mimicked the movement as desire and champagne flooded through his veins. His eyes had started to droop closed, his body instinctively leaning forward when Andrew stuck his hand out instead. Lorenzo was tossed out of the moment abruptly, disoriented by the sudden movement. “It was really nice to meet you, Lorenzo.” The warlock tilted his head in confusion as he squeezed Andrew’s hand in his own. _A handshake? Really?_ With his unoccupied hand, he created a portal, the yellow sparks of magic leaving his fingertips a bit harsher than he’d intended.

“And you, Andrew. Thank you for keeping me company tonight,” Lorenzo responded. Pulling away from the shadowhunter without so much as a goodnight kiss was one of the hardest things Lorenzo had to do in a very long time. As he stepped into the portal, he noticed a judgmental pair of hazel eyes following the piercing blue ones gazing after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my incredible [Parabatai](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) for her support and for being an amazing beta.
> 
> As always, please feel free to send me prompts/ideas at [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
